<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>任务失败 by smdnx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694462">任务失败</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smdnx/pseuds/smdnx'>smdnx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom Gerard pique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smdnx/pseuds/smdnx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>依然是all皮黄色废料，写来爽的<br/>心狠手辣bitch皮，吃小孩的那种。<br/>斯米马赛，还是对两个小孩下手了！<br/>ooc 慎点 被雷到概不负责</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Everyone, Gerard Piqué/Jean-Clair Todibo, Gerard Piqué/Original Male Character(s), Gerard Piqué/Ronald Araújo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　你是个狙击手，道上混的，业务能力超强。你的老大那天让你去暗杀杰拉德皮克——你们最大的竞争对手，最折磨人的老狐狸。你准备了最好的枪和子弹去执行任务。</p>
<p>　　隔着两栋楼，达姆弹射穿了防弹玻璃，但是你那向来百发百中的子弹却射偏了，炸碎了整个落地窗，炸翻了皮克身边的沙发。皮克被一个保镖挡在身后，另一个保镖掏出了枪，并且冲你的方向看来。你通过瞄准镜和那黑皮保镖对视了，匆忙收了枪压低身体，尽管你知道他根本不可能看到你。你听说过，皮克养的保镖——是两只黑色的烈性犬，嗅觉灵敏，咬人很疼，又凶又狠，但是极度忠诚，看见主人就摇尾巴，是再听话不过的狗。</p>
<p>　　你懊恼不已，不明白为什么当时自己射偏了，明明你是这个地区里最专业的狙击手之一。这样的失败是不被允许的，所以你被老大扫地出门了，非常耻辱。一番深思熟虑之后你选择投靠皮克，希望他能收容你这个丧家之犬，毕竟再养一条被遗弃的狗应该也不是难事。你帮皮克端掉了你老东家的一个海边小基地当作投名状。</p>
<p>　　然后你正式见了他，他那双眼睛比任何一张照片里的都要更亮、更圆，也更蓝，你的呼吸稍微重了一下，随后又调整过来。他笑着称呼你的名字，恭喜你加入他的组织。</p>
<p>　　后来，你便没再怎么见过他，但倒是经常看见他那两只狗，他的左右手，一个是阿劳霍，一个是托迪博。他们安排你从基层干起，净做些处理尸体，看管仓库，搬运物资之类的脏活累活。但是你没有任何怨言，没人比你更加勤勉努力了。</p>
<p>　　你工作了半年左右，这天那个皮肤颜色更深一点的狗——哦不是，托迪博先生告诉你，老大要见你。然后给了你一张餐厅的名片，上面写了时间和桌号。你激动得差点没睡着觉，你明白，机会终于来了。</p>
<p>　　几天后你按时来到了餐厅，穿着你最昂贵的那身西装。皮克也已经西装革履地坐在桌子前等你了，你悄悄观察了一下，他那两只狗都不在身边，周围似乎也没有他安插的眼线。</p>
<p>　　他打扮得非常漂亮，蓝眼睛在灯光下熠熠发亮，标准的笑容甜美又虚假。你被迷住了，毕竟没人不会被塞壬的歌声迷住，没有人不会对特洛伊的海伦倾心。怪不得他们叫他狐狸，叫他海妖。尽管你知道这样做极其危险，但是你还是愣着看了他一会儿，就在他低下头看红酒瓶上的字的时候。</p>
<p>　　“你做了什么？”</p>
<p>　　没有寒暄，他直接丢出这个尖锐的问题。你明白，他在问你的前老板炒掉你的事情。</p>
<p>　　“任务失败了。”</p>
<p>　　“什么任务？”</p>
<p>　　“搬枪的时候把枪托砸到了那个老混蛋的脚上。”</p>
<p>　　你们都笑了，但是他的眼里却没有多少笑意。你咳嗽了两声，说自己是开玩笑的，然后胡诌了一个普通的任务和致命的失误。</p>
<p>　　皮克听完后说：“那真是太可惜了。”</p>
<p>　　你抿了一口红酒遮掩刚刚撒谎的痕迹，然后有意无意地把话题转移到红酒上。你不是不专业，只是谁都无法在皮克的注视下游刃有余，不是吗。</p>
<p>　　你们吃的不多，却聊了很多，和这老狐狸聊天是技术活，快结束的时候你暗自松了口气，总算是应付下来了，算不上天衣无缝，但是也没有明显的破绽。</p>
<p>　　出门之前，他给了你一张房卡，你愣住了，下意识地攥紧了那张卡片。他笑着冲你眨了眨眼睛，跟你说，晚上见。随后他走出去，和他的保镖对视了一眼，便坐上车离开了。</p>
<p>　　三个小时后，你来到了酒店房门门口。即使是陷阱，你也必须得去，你没有选择的权利，他给出的房卡比起邀请更像是个命令。你也听过关于皮克的一些桃色新闻，比如他曾经和一个条子有过一段，比如他一开始就是靠着卖屁股起家，比如他玩得很大，比如他喜欢和他那两个保镖上床……而对于你，也许打开门之后他会立刻杀了你，但是……也许他只是想享受一夜春宵。你摇了摇头，把这些念头都赶出去，随后清了下喉咙，犹豫片刻后敲响了门。没人开门，但是你听到属于皮克的含含糊糊的声音：“进来。”</p>
<p>　　你用房卡开了门，被眼前的场景惊到了——皮克浑身赤裸地躺在床上，双腿缠在阿劳霍的腰上，他被后者牢牢抓住双手，不被允许有任何挣扎或者抗拒的空间。他养的黑狗的阴茎深深地埋在他的身体里，之后大开大合地操他，带出浊液又狠狠捅进去。即使承受着这样粗暴的性爱，皮克都没有发出过多的声音，因为他的嘴里塞着一根黑色的鸡巴。托迪博跪坐在他的身边，一只手扶着他的后脑，勃起的阴茎被他的主人含在嘴里吮吸。皮克的脸被精液和口水弄得一塌糊涂，但是他丝毫不在意，他露出了欢愉的笑容，望向托迪博的蓝眼睛在潮红的脸颊的映衬下闪着光。</p>
<p>　　你涨红了脸，一时间手足无措，也许是否应该离开？就在你胡乱思考的时候，皮克像是才注意到你的存在似的，吐出了嘴里的阴茎，示意他的黑狗放开自己，他坐起身来迎接你，叫你在床尾的椅子上坐下。</p>
<p>　　你只能照做，你看着他从床上下来，爬到你的脚边，示意你别做出多余的动作。你这时候才发现，其实刚刚说他浑身赤裸并不准确，他的穿着吊带黑丝，丝袜一直拉过他的膝盖，大腿部分的丝袜还有被撕过的痕迹，紧紧绷在他的腿上。他跪在你的双腿之间，双手抚摸你的大腿，在根部轻轻摩擦。你身体紧绷，看他隔着外裤舔了舔你隆起的裆部，笑着用牙齿拉下拉链，用舌头勾出你早就勃起的阴茎，把它含在了自己的嘴里。</p>
<p>　　你做梦都没有想到过这样的情景真的出现了——皮克丰润柔软的唇包裹住你的阴茎，灵魂的舌尖挑逗着龟头，然后向前吞得更多。你甚至感到自己的鸡巴已经捅到了他的喉咙，但是他并没有停下，红着眼眶继续吮吸。你爽得头皮发麻，在他再一次给你深喉的时候，你的阴茎跳动了一下，你知道自己快射了，你红着脸喘着粗气等待着高潮的到来。可是就在你就要射出来的时候，他突然停了下来，嘴唇离开了你的阴茎。他甚至用手掐住了你的阴茎根部不让你射，他玩味地看着你充血红肿的阴茎勃起到疼痛、抽搐、前端不停冒水但是就是无法释放。皮克用沾满浊液的舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，发出快乐的笑声。</p>
<p>　　你受不了了，在皮克站起来的时候你想要自慰，但是他那两只狗不知道什么时候站到了你的身后，把你的手抓住，用粗绳绑在了凳子上。你绝望地盯着自己在勃起的可怜的阴茎在空气里摇晃，在心里咒骂这个喜欢折磨人的婊子。</p>
<p>　　皮克向他的两个保镖张开了手，他们顺从走了过去，他面对面和阿劳霍拥抱着接吻，托迪博从他身后搂住了他的腰，在他的后颈上啃噬。托迪博用自己勃起的阴茎去磨蹭皮克的屁股，那婊子挺腰，把屁股撅得更高了一些，托迪博双手掰开皮克的屁股，把自己的阴茎操了进去。皮克发出呻吟，想要回头看他那心急的小野狗，却被阿劳霍扶着脸强吻，软软乎乎的喘息从他们的唇缝间倾泻。托迪博一手扶着他的小腹，一手伸到前面去揉捏他的乳头。你能看到皮克已经被操到微微踮脚了，但是他仍然摇晃着屁股、挺胸去迎合他们的玩弄。接着，阿劳霍和托迪博对视了一样，前者离开了自己主人的嘴唇，任凭皮克靠在自己身上。阿劳霍架着皮克的臂弯，往他身上又靠了靠，他们的身体贴在了一起，皮克顺势抱住阿劳霍的肩膀，把头埋在他的颈窝里。同时托迪博停下了动作，双手托住皮克的屁股，阿劳霍则摸上皮克的大腿，然后一边安慰他一边把他的两条腿抬起来，缠住自己的腰。皮克这时候知道他们想要干什么了，他笑着在阿劳霍的耳边叫他们不听话的猫咪——对，虽然所有人都觉得这俩是皮克最忠诚的狗，不过他本人倒是很喜欢叫他们黑猫。你看到阿劳霍把阴茎也凑了上去，托迪博托住皮克屁股的手往外掰开他的臀瓣，他们叫他放松。当阿劳霍把自己的硬挺也挤进他的蜜穴里时，皮克发出了难耐的呻吟，他紧紧抱住阿劳霍的肩背，手指深深陷入阿劳霍的背部肌肉里。两根阴茎同时插在了他的身体里，而他的着力点也几乎只有支撑他的阴茎。他们同时抽插了起来，同时又默契地一上一下，被贯穿的痛楚和快感让皮克的浪叫几乎没有停过，他并不掩饰自己的痛苦和欢愉，精明的老狐狸在床上意外得坦诚。托迪博一边操一边亲吻他的后背，阿劳霍则抱住他的身体，舔舐他的胸部，咬住他的乳头吮吸。而你目睹了这一切，看着那心狠手辣的美人和他养的小东西玩双龙。他的下腹像是火烧一样疼痛，前列腺液不停地从你的阴茎里涌出来，你快要丧失理智了，皮克的呻吟比塞壬的歌声还要蛊惑人心，你听着他们肉体拍打在一起发出的淫靡的声音，发了疯地想要高潮，想要操他的屁股，可是你被绑着，你的阴茎哭泣着想要射精，你甚至做不到自慰，更别说……</p>
<p>　　在你几乎要发狂的时候，你看到他们放下了皮克——很明显，他们俩都在他的身体里射精了。皮克瘫坐在床上，裹上阿劳霍递过来的浴袍。他白皙的大腿打着颤，满脸潮红，连胸口都染上了情欲的粉。他完全不在意各种液体把自己的身体弄得一塌糊涂。他有些站不稳，但是还是颤颤巍巍地走到了你的面前，他走路的时候，穴里的精液顺着他的大腿往下流，流到黑色的丝袜上，浸润他的两条长腿。</p>
<p>　　他在你面前停下，抬起一条腿，用他那包裹在黑丝里的脚踩上你硬挺的阴茎，上上下下磨蹭，你差点就直接射出来，但是你还是用力忍住了，那样实在是太丢人了。这个姿势，你能看到他一塌糊涂的大腿内侧，白皙丰满的软肉，还有……那合不上的、流着精液的红肿的后穴。</p>
<p>　　他抬起你的下巴问：“为什么要过来？”声音甚至还带着点哭腔。</p>
<p>　　“我想听真实的话，你只会讲陈词滥调。”</p>
<p>　　你看着他的含着泪的蓝眼睛说：“我想操你。”</p>
<p>　　皮克笑了，笑得很开心，然后他张开腿跨坐在你的身上，柔软温热的穴很容易就吃下了你硬得不行的阴茎。他扶住你的肩上上下下地操着自己。他的乳头和胸脯在浴袍里若隐若现的，在你的眼前摇晃。你很快就射了，你饱受折磨的肉棒终于得到了释放，他允许你的精液射在他的身体里，混着他那两条小黑狗的。你感到晕眩，坐在凳子上喘着粗气，他从你身上下来，也没多看你一眼，阿劳霍说浴缸水准备好了，他就往浴室去了。托迪博过来把你身上的绳子解开，你的胳膊都麻了。你瘫在椅子上，大脑一片空白。随后你听到阿劳霍说，滚出去。当然你知道，这是皮克在叫你滚出去，阿劳霍只是在传达他的指令罢了。</p>
<p>　　他开始频繁地进入你的梦。或者说，你的春梦。你经常在洗澡的时候想象着他的脸手淫，让你的精液射在他的照片上。你知道他是毒蛇，所有人都知道。但是没人会拒绝和他交易，或者和他做爱，即使他会用毒液麻痹你，最后把你吃干抹净，最后剩下一堆白骨。</p>
<p>　　在之后的日子里，你还和他做过几次，不过都有那两只黑狗的陪伴。你彻底沉迷于他的温柔乡，沉醉于他柔软又淫荡的身体。你差点忘了自己是谁。直到那天组织给你发匿名邮件，要求你提供他一周后的行程，他们告诉你，时机到了。</p>
<p>　　一周后，你坐在他的车上，这样的待遇实在是难得。阿劳霍和你们一起坐在后排，托迪博在开车。黑色的车队不紧不慢地前行，他半躺在阿劳霍身上，享受你的服侍。你的阴茎缓慢地在他体内抽插，即使你知道他喜欢粗暴的性爱，但是你还是想对他温柔一点。这次你戴了安全套，因为他没有允许你内射。你释放在套子里，把它扔进垃圾桶，随后帮皮克清理下身，穿上裤子。当你也把自己的裤拉链拉上的时候，你们身后的那一辆车突然被炸翻，燃起熊熊的火焰。托迪博踩上油门，迅速和车队剩下的车形成新的阵型。你看到四周的车里伸出了枪管，一时间枪声四起，但是再也无法威胁到皮克了。</p>
<p>　　皮克看起来并不惊讶。他坐在你的身边，拉着你的领带问：“为什么没有告诉他们我在哪辆车里？”</p>
<p>　　“因为他怕死。”托迪博冷笑两声。</p>
<p>　　你怔怔地望着皮克的蓝眼睛，恍然大悟。从一开始、从你投诚那一刻开始，皮克就知道了一切、就知道你是个该死的卧底。他的脸上还是那副甜美而危险的微笑，美丽的毒蛇，淫荡的婊子。</p>
<p>　　“为什么当时你射偏了？”他继续问。</p>
<p>　　为什么？你不知道。不，你知道。那时在瞄准镜里看到的景象……他在你快要扣动扳机时抬眸，那突然出现在视野中的蓝眼睛是导致你失败的罪魁祸首。尽管你只是心率加快了一些，然而一个呼吸的变换都会影响射击精度，一根手指的颤抖都能让任务失败。</p>
<p>　　你闭上眼睛，又睁开。你反而感到一丝坦然，一丝畅快。</p>
<p>　　“因为我爱你。”你冲他笑。</p>
<p>　　他凑上来亲吻你的嘴唇。这是你从他那得到的第一个吻，当然你知道，这也会是唯一一个。你主动迎合他，唇齿交缠，你贪恋这一瞬间的柔软和动情，即使它们转瞬而逝，即使它们就是毒蛇的毒液。</p>
<p>　　好像是过了一个世纪，也好像只过了一秒，他离开了你的唇，他对你说：“再见”。</p>
<p>　　阿劳霍在他的身后松开保险栓，一枪打爆了你的头。</p>
<p>　　你的脑浆溅在车窗上，你的尸体被直接从车里扔了下去，被后面的车碾过。</p>
<p>　　任务失败了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　皮克是从一个贫民窟里捡到托迪博和阿劳霍的。</p><p>　　其实说“捡到”并不是很贴切，因为当初是他们俩惹上门来的。</p><p>　　每次当皮克调笑着说起这件事的时候，他那两只小黑猫就会变得格外不好意思；但如果那时候他们在做爱，他们就会一边不好意思一边操主人操得更狠。</p><p>　　那时候皮克还不是一个人见人恨的老狐狸，也不是一个人见人爱的妖精。和他谈生意的军火商在贫民区中心有一个仓库作为中转站，在这也确实能够掩人耳目。当皮克的车停下来的时候，突然冲出来两个黑皮肤的小孩，不由分说地开始擦这辆高档车的玻璃，皮克坐在驾驶座上的副手按了按喇叭叫他们离开，但是其中一个小孩固执地把玻璃擦得锃亮，站在车前伸手要钱。副手摆摆手表示拒绝，但是下一秒后车车窗就被砸开了，另一个小孩一把捞起后座上的手包就跑，两个小强盗很快就消失在了错综复杂的巷子里。</p><p>　　副手刚刚想去追，皮克拦住了他，说见面时间快到了，再者手包里没什么重要的东西，放有文件的公文包在自己手上就够了。皮克叫副手在这里等着，他说，那两个小孩会自己把东西还回来的。</p><p>　　俩小孩一路狂奔，跑回了他们自己的“安全屋”，才打开手包。阿劳霍笑着说那阔佬一看就是有钱人，这包这么重，想必放了不少现金，托迪博笑着应和他，一边迫不及待地拉开拉链——瞬间，他的手停住了，笑容也凝固在脸上。</p><p>　　里面有厚厚的一沓现金不假，可是此外还有一把手枪。在贫民区看到手枪不是什么稀奇事，可是手枪上那明显的——就连他们这种孩子都认识的——黑帮的logo让他们俩几乎呼吸停滞。</p><p>　　他们惹上大麻烦了。</p><p>　　当皮克谈拢生意出来的时候，就发现那两个脏兮兮的小黑孩抱着头蹲在自己的车旁边，副手的手上是他刚刚丢失的手包。看到那高个子的白人阔佬，俩小孩开始胡乱地求情，叫他不要杀了他们，说里面的钱一分不少。</p><p>　　皮克笑了，他叫副手把他们用手铐铐起来，头用遮光纸袋套起来。俩小孩急得哇哇乱哭，皮克叫他们安静，他们又不敢哭了。皮克拉开了后车的车门，跟他们说：“我要收养你们，上车。立刻。”</p><p>　　所以其实皮克算得上他们的“养父”，不，或许还是“主人”更合适吧。当时组织里的一把手刚死，整个组织群龙无首，曾经的暗流涌动和对峙冲突都被摆到了台面上。皮克作为曾经的三把手，是不会放弃这样的机会的。他曾经犯了严重的错误，但是他已经亲手把这个错误纠正过来了。当然，知道他犯了错的人并不多，但如果他们成为了绊脚石，那铲除障碍也并不是什么麻烦事。他要重整旗鼓，他要往上爬。其中一个重要的计划便是培养效忠于自己而非组织的杀手。他给托迪博和阿劳霍安排了课程和计划，训练一个优秀的杀手应有的一切品格。皮克会不定期地去看看他们，检查一下成果。但总的来说，他们是属于散养状态的，毕竟他的目的只是把他们调教成听话的烈性犬。</p><p>　　对于托迪博和阿劳霍来说，皮克拯救了他们的人生。他不但没有杀了抢东西的他们，反而把他们从泥泞的地狱里拉了出来，也许他会把他们带向另一个地狱，但是没关系，至少那里有皮克，他们的教父和主人。他们甘之如饴。</p><p>　　后来，他们经常跟着皮克一起行动，所谓的保镖。阿劳霍比托迪博稍微大一点，也就几个月，可是也正是这几个月的年龄差让他有了“哥哥”的责任感，他一贯行事较弟弟更加稳重，皮克和他的交流也多一点。和皮克一起行动的这些日子里，他们听惯了流言蜚语，关于他们的，关于他们的主人的。但说到底他们是从贫民窟里走出来的年轻人，无畏的同时又带着鲁莽。托迪博的脏辫就像街角快餐店里你永远不想再吃第二次的薯条，他看起来过于嘻哈，阿劳霍曾经对他的外表表达过不满，说他的弟弟这样太过招摇了，但是皮克则是笑着揉了揉托迪博的脑袋，说手感很好。尽管托迪博知道他的脏辫摸起来不管怎样手感都不会好的。不过，托迪博打人确实很有一手。他上次擅自殴打了一个组织里有头有脸人物的手下，把那人的牙齿打掉了，托迪博揪住那人的领子，扬言要拔掉他的舌头。皮克知道之后非常生气，他的惩罚让两个男孩终生难忘。在伤口痛到睡不着的夜晚，阿劳霍问托迪博为什么要那样做，托迪博说，因为那个混蛋称我们的主人是卖屁股的婊子。阿劳霍沉默了，托迪博却继续说，他说主人和他的头上了床，主人和所有竞争对手都上床。他说你和我是主人养的男妓。阿劳霍叫他闭嘴，睡觉。</p><p>　　时间久了，他们都成长成合格的保镖。而皮克也即将坐上一把手的位置，一切看起来进展都是那么顺利。有天，托迪博外出处理事务，而阿劳霍一个人帮皮克整理文件，他完成工作，想交过去的时候才发现已经到了深夜。他来到皮克的书房，看到了已经趴在办公桌上睡着了的皮克，他的主人只穿了一件衬衫，袖子卷到臂弯。他微微皱着眉，少了平时的威严和精明，在这样毫无防备的姿态下显出了一丝的脆弱和柔软。阿劳霍着了魔似的，把文件放在办公桌的角落，又轻轻脱下自己身上的大衣，想帮皮克披上。可就当他的衣服碰到皮克身体的时候，阿劳霍被皮克猛地抓住了手腕，力道大到阿劳霍感觉自己的手腕都要被折断。皮克差一点就要把他的小猫咪直接掐着脖子按在地上了，他看清楚是阿劳霍之后才慢慢松开了手。男孩的手腕被他抓到发疼，而他的大衣也顺着动作落在了地上。</p><p>　　阿劳霍一时间手足无措，他知道自己不应该这样打扰皮克的。他刚刚想说对不起，却被他的主人拽住衣领往下拉。皮克吻住他的男孩，他的眼神在灯光下闪烁不定，透过这个男孩望着另一个人。那个留存在他的记忆里，半夜给他披上衣服，抱着他去睡觉，却永远都不能再次相见的爱人。男孩的反应可爱极了，他红透了耳根，呼吸都有些急促，不知道是否或者怎样去迎合皮克。他在主人的唇齿间尝到了红酒的味道，那香极了。</p><p>　　在一个绵长而深情的吻之后，皮克松开了阿劳霍，他捂住男孩的嘴，在他耳边说，到床上去。阿劳霍不敢拒绝，他紧张到差点把自己绊倒。他僵硬地躺在了床上，甚至不知道该不该脱掉自己的衣服。皮克没有给他太多思考的时间，年长者跨坐在男孩身上，手伸入阿劳霍衣服下摆，抚摸年轻人健壮又青涩的身体。皮克开始解阿劳霍的裤拉链，男孩涨红了脸，下意识地想用手去阻止，因为他感到自己已经勃起了。但是那本想阻止的手最后也帮着年长者脱下了自己的牛仔裤，让年轻人的下半身完全暴露在对方身下。皮克也褪下自己的衣物，手撑在阿劳霍的腹肌上，用圆润又挺翘的臀瓣轻轻夹住阿劳霍勃起的阴茎，上下来回磨蹭着，模仿性交的姿势。阿劳霍情不自禁地把手轻轻搭在皮克的大腿上，他惊讶地发现年长者的皮肤紧致细腻又光滑。他忍不住将整只手都按上去，甚至能够感到自己的手掌热到发烫。接着他感觉到皮克的动作变了，年长者扶住了他的阴茎，对准自己的后穴坐了上去。阿劳霍惊讶地发现年长者的甬道竟是如此的湿润柔软，勃起的阴茎进入的时候并没有过多的阻力，几乎可以肯定的是皮克在不久之前肯定做过润滑……年长者先用穴口含住他的龟头，再慢慢地吮吸、吞咽，阿劳霍差点被他夹到射出来，年轻人发出粗重的喘息声，他感觉要失去对身体的控制了，可是皮克突然掐住了他的脖子，阿劳霍几乎没有办法呼吸，更别说说话了。皮克骑在他的身上操着自己，他像是使用没有生命的按摩棒一样使用着男孩，动作粗暴到几乎要把他自己弄伤，他向年轻人展示自己成熟又饥渴的身体，他需要激烈的、甚至不能称之为性爱的性交，这是折磨，同时又是释放。</p><p>　　年轻人的持久和精力有些出乎皮克的意料，他在把阿劳霍骑到射的同时自己也高潮了。他松开阿劳霍的脖子，脱了力似的趴在年轻人的身上，安静到能听到对方心脏的跳动声。阿劳霍还处在高潮的余韵之中，年长者的身体柔软又温暖，他们的长腿缠绵地勾在一起，而阿劳霍软下来的阴茎仍然埋在皮克的穴道里，刚刚射进去的精液顺着皮克的大腿流淌，把两人交合的地方弄得一塌糊涂。年轻人不禁担心再这样下去，他的欲望可能又要抬头……可是没一会儿，阿劳霍却听到了一丝啜泣声——他的主人趴在他的身上哭泣，他大气都不敢出。阿劳霍愣了一会儿，还是鼓足勇气张开手臂抱住趴在自己身上的皮克，可是他那阴晴不定的主人顿时就生气了，凶巴巴地叫年轻人滚。阿劳霍能够感受到皮克的身体还在颤抖，他想伸手去扶他，可皮克竟迅速地从枕头底下抽出一把枪抵在阿劳霍的头上。阿劳霍只能侧过身缓缓抽身下床，捡起自己的衣服，迅速地把外裤套上，落荒而逃。</p><p>　　后来，阿劳霍经常在晚上被皮克叫走，他们会发生一些肉体关系。有时候就算阿劳霍已经睡着了，他都会在半梦半醒中被人叫醒，说皮克先生找他。托迪博也注意到了这不寻常的事，嘻哈青年好奇心旺盛又大胆。他在某天夜晚偷偷地跟着阿劳霍直到他进了皮克的房间。那天阿劳霍几乎是刚刚进去就被皮克拉走了，让并没有关严的门留下了一个小小的缝。托迪博从那小缝里，看到阿劳霍站在床边，而他们的主人跪趴在床上给他口交。皮克一直把年轻人口到射在自己的嘴里，把嘴里的精液完全吃了下去，随后亲了亲阿劳霍软下来垂在双腿间的阴茎。</p><p>　　年轻人伸手抚摸皮克毛茸茸的脑袋，但是他却在余光里瞥到了没有关紧的门。阿劳霍心中警铃大作，他俯下身亲了亲皮克的脸颊，说门没关紧，随后便套上裤子来到门边，手偷偷摸向身后别着的枪，却发现了在门口偷看想跑却没有跑掉的托迪博。阿劳霍赶忙使眼色叫他快点走，可是没想到身后传来了皮克的声音：“让他进来。”</p><p>　　托迪博吓得腿都软了，他一进来便跪在地上说自己什么都没有看见。皮克裹了裹身上的浴袍，坐在了床边，托迪博跪着亲吻他光裸的脚背：“请您原谅”。</p><p>　　“什么都没看到么？我的孩子，你明明已经硬了。”</p><p>　　托迪博紧张到呼吸困难，阿劳霍也紧张地盯着地板。皮克抬起脚，勾起托迪博的下巴，称呼他为乖猫咪，轻声命令他把衣服全部脱掉。托迪博赤身裸体地站在他的面前，皮克笑着往后坐了坐，像是验货一样上下打量着他，又看了看一旁的阿劳霍。他说自己很满意，他们是他打磨出的最锋利的剑。</p><p>　　皮克向阿劳霍张开胳膊，年轻人把他面对面抱了起来，手牢牢托住他的屁股。阿劳霍抱着他躺在了床上，让他趴在自己的身上。皮克亲吻阿劳霍的下巴和脸颊，屁股高高翘起，浴袍顺着他的动作滑落到一旁。阿劳霍明白他的意思，在他准备把又硬起来的阴茎操进去时，皮克阻止了他，他引导着阿劳霍的手放上自己的臀瓣，向两边掰开，露出自己润滑到位的渴求的后穴，对准了愣在那里的托迪博。年长者忘情地叫托迪博的名字，叫他操进来，灌满他。托迪博爬上了他的床，扶着自己硬挺的鸡巴操了进去，完成了和自己主人的交合。他俯下身虔诚地亲吻皮克的后颈，皮克夸他们是听话的猫咪，呻吟声倾泻而出，随后低下头和阿劳霍接吻。他对他们的训练终于完成了，他们是最忠诚的狗，最锋利的剑；他们是骑士，亦是屠夫。所有的欢愉在高潮中达到了极致，皮克自知是个瘾君子，但他又明白，自己一直是最清醒的那个。<br/>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　皮克是个玩得开的婊子，当然，他会和两只小猫制定安全词，但是安全词又形如虚设，所以每次他们都玩得很大。皮克像是旧时代的奴隶主，他从不介意在他的小猫咪面前展示自己的身体，就像那些女奴隶主会在男仆面前赤身裸体一样，他享受这些。他是个独裁者，又是个荡妇。他在做爱的时候也相当坦诚，常常会被两个有着充沛精力的年轻人玩到失神、尖叫，甚至痛哭，但是又不会让他们停下来。年轻人到底还是有占有欲和征服欲的，尤其是托迪博。他们在内心深处会渴望皮克在和他们做爱的时候说出安全词，说出“我爱你”。但是皮克就是不说，即使他们的性爱已经完全失控。但在结束后，如果他还有意识，他又会抱着两个小猫，说，我最爱你们了。他会允许两个年轻人睡在自己床上，让他们俩抱着自己睡觉，享受、贪恋他们的爱抚和温暖，他们既是最锋利的剑，也是皮克床上的抱抱熊。</p><p>　　事实上，和主人做爱并不是两只小猫的特权，皮克平时经常会和其他人上床，为了各种目的都有。只是他从不和那些男人过夜，他会打电话让托迪博和阿劳霍把自己接回来，或者把那些男人赶走，久而久之大家都知道了皮克的性子，也知道他身边有两只惹不起的狗。而他身边的年轻人，特别是托迪博，有时也会嫉妒皮克和别的男人调情。尽管托迪博什么都不会说也不会做，但会经常露出那种受伤小动物特有的可怜巴巴的表情。可是阿劳霍知道，那个对于皮克来说真正不同的人永远不会是他们。</p><p>　　有天托迪博在整理皮克的办公室时，在最底层抽屉的文件堆最底下发现了一张照片。那是皮克和另一个男人的合照，夜晚，在一棵圣诞树下，皮克搂着那个人，他们的脸靠的很近，他的主人笑得开心又甜蜜——托迪博看得出来，那笑容并不是装的。但是奇怪的是，皮克搂着的男人的脸已经看不清了，照片上像是用刀子划出的一道又一道的痕迹毁掉了男人的脸。托迪博伸手去触摸那些刀痕，像是跨越了时空触摸那些又深又旧的伤疤一般。他感到一阵莫名的悲伤。直到被阿劳霍发现，哥哥让他把照片放回去，警告说，这不是我们应该知道的。</p><p>　　皮克回来的时候发现照片被翻动过了。他不是特别在意。他拿出打火机，把那张照片烧掉，扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p>　　男人叫费尔南多略伦特，是皮克已故的爱人。同时他也是个警察，可恨的卧底。那个时候，他用完美的身份潜入了组织，并运用他高超的头脑和技术混得如鱼得水。当时的皮克并没爬到那么高的位置，不过也算是个不小的人物。他和略伦特相爱了，真心的、热烈的、幼稚的地下恋情。就在皮克为自己又往上爬了一步而庆祝的时候，他同时收到了一把手和自己爱人的消息。一把手说，略伦特是个该死的条子，除掉他。略伦特发了很长一段，但是皮克只抓取到其中一些重要的信息：对不起、跟我走、你可以做污点证人、我保证……</p><p>　　皮克亲手杀死了他，子弹射穿了他爱人的头颅。那么短暂，应该不会很痛。皮克跪在地上，抱着这个条子的尸体哭了很久，鲜血流淌过他的手指、胳膊、眼睛、心脏，直到变得干涸，凝固在永远无法痊愈的伤口上。许久之后，他感觉自己的声音应该不会再颤抖得太厉害，于是打电话给一把手，想说自己解决掉略伦特了，可是那边人说，一把手死了。皮克挂掉了电话，最后一次亲吻爱人冰冷的嘴唇，从略伦特的上衣左胸的口袋里找到了一张照片，那是他们俩的合照，是那个圣诞夜皮克拉着略伦特拍的。照片里的自己搂着他，在圣诞树下笑得灿烂。</p><p>　　皮克不明白自己为什么要把那张照片留在自己的身边。和一个条子恋爱，这是自己的错误和耻辱。略伦特一事让组织经历了巨变，一把手被杀，无数同僚被抓捕，将近半个组织都被端掉，差一点被警察拆得四分五裂。皮克掏出小刀，在手上把玩两下，然后插进了照片上的略伦特的眉心，他当时中弹的地方。他用刀撕开爱人的脸，把那里的纸弄到稀烂，最后又丢下小刀，抱着残破的相片哭，就好像自己再一次杀死了爱人那般痛苦。</p><p>　　皮克清醒地知道自己是个疯子，他会把身边的人拉入自己制定的疯狂的赌局中，没有人可以全身而退，包括他自己。他想象过自己的死状，应该会很惨烈，他很有可能自己烧死自己，玩火者必自焚。不过，死亡，并不是他现在应该考虑的事情。</p><p>　　那天皮克告诉自己的小黑猫，来了个有趣的人，他叫他们陪自己玩玩游戏。和那个不知好歹的卧底吃过一次晚饭之后，皮克回去笑着跟他们说：“那家伙说喜欢我？”</p><p>　　阿劳霍发现托迪博肉眼可见地变得不高兴了起来，他在背后轻轻戳了戳他。皮克慢条斯理地脱下自己的上衣，挑起正在帮自己解裤腰带的托迪博的下巴：“你们说我什么时候弄死他呢？”</p><p>　　“当他露出马脚的时候。”托迪博用脸蹭了蹭主人的手。</p><p>　　阿劳霍说：“交给我们，我亲手杀了他。”</p><p>　　皮克偏过头亲了一下阿劳霍的嘴唇，说他们是坏猫咪。</p><p>　　“今晚我要和他玩点游戏，你们要配合我。”</p><p>　　托迪博和阿劳霍对视了一眼，他们心照不宣：又一个倒霉蛋，上钩了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>谁能想到这个用来爽的黄色给料居然写了将近1w字……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>